The Plan
by mcmahon0833
Summary: Stephanie McMahon knew her husband HHH Triple H was hiding something from her...but what is she going to do when she figures it out?


Hunter and Stephanie had just arrived to their mansion from the airport. The Smackdown show had gone great except Stephanie was still upset she wasn't allowed to attend. Her father felt that Hunter was beginning to act weird and more violent lately, concerning him about Stephanie getting in the way. Something definitely was going on with Hunter and no one could put their finger on it. Sure, he hated Kurt Angle, but lately he was becoming scaringly violent and infuriated at everything.

She walked into the living room and sighed as she watched their chauffeur bring in her luggage.

"Steph, baby…I wish you would cheer up." Hunter said rubbing her back.

"I can't help it. My week was ruined because of you and Kurt and now Daddy may not even let me come to shows." she said on the verge of tears.

"Now you know your father is going to let you start coming back to shows with me. Him and I had a good talk. He said he was worried that Kurt was driving me so crazy it would affect my keeping you safe. It's ok now…I promised him nobody will keep my from keeping you safe." he said as he kissed her on the forehead and swiped his thumb down her chin.

Stephanie sat down on the couch as Hunter went and grabbed two water bottles out of the fridge. He glided back into the living room and sat down next to his wife.

She looked over and stared at him.

"What?" Hunter asked feeling her bad mood had not disappeared.

"I want to know something." she said blankly.

"Ok baby…what do you wanna know? You know I don't keep secrets from you."

"Why have you gone and aligned yourself with Rikishi. I mean…I know he is a good athlete, but it's just random." she spat out.

Hunter just sighed. How was he going to tell her?

"Hunter, is it because you think I'm not helping you because that's bullshit!" she said jumping to conclusions.

"No Steph. This is just something I'de rather you not be involved in." Hunter said firmly.

"Are you fuckin kidding me Hunter? What could you possibly have up your sleeve that I can't be involved in?" She continued as she saw him roll his eyes at her sudden anger. "Need I remind that I turned my back on my family a year ago for you!" she finished by getting up off the couch and pacing on the floor.

"No…you don't need to remind. IT's just….well Steph…this is really serious." Hunter said trying to keep his cool.

"More serious than your marriage." she threatened.

"Of course not, baby." Hunter said as he stood up and walked towards her.

Stephanie backed away and waved her hands in the air.

"No way. Don't try buttering me up…not this time. " she said heading towards the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" He yelled.

"None of your business." she spat.

Steph then felt his strong hand gripping her upper arm and roughly swinging her away from the door.

"You aren't fucking going anywhere." Hunter gritted through his teeth.

"Screw you Hunter." Steph spat out before running to the office and slamming the door shut. She locked it behind her to avoid him being able to come in there and continue this argument. She had hoped he would just let her be, but she rolled her eyes as she heard his strong footsteps walking towards the office door.

"Are you seriously going to start an argument over me simply aligning myself with someone?" he asked through the door.

"Yes, because I think it has something to do with your attitude as of late…everyone around us has noticed Hunter. It's like you are undercover on something and I'll be damned if I'm going to be out on the dark on it." she said crossing her arms although he couldn't see it.

"Fine…stay in there. See if I care."

Steph sat down at her desk and put her hands in her as tears fell down her face. She didn't get to cry long as a loud boom startled her as she looked up to see her husband had kicked in the door. This wasn't too much of a shock as Hunter was very bad about damaging the house when he was angry. She simply looked up at him with her swelled up eyes.

Hunter actually felt dumb when he saw his wife sitting there crying. He kicked in the door thinking he would find her snooping through stuff to find out what he was hiding from her.

"You're paying for that ass hole." she said.

"Fine but just shut up and listen. I am hiding something from you. And here's why. One…this happened before you and I even got together. Two…it is entirely too dangerous for you…and Three…I have really done something that YOU may not even approve of." He said firmly.

"Hunter I supported you beating my father almost to death. Just try me." she pleaded with her eyes.

Hunter sighed and went and sat down across from the desk.

"Rikishi and I are planning for Austin's comeback." he said with his head bowed.

"Why…what are you two going to do to him?" she said very curious now.

"It's not what we are going to do…but what we already did."

Steph sat there staring at her husband at first very confused. Then, as he looked up at her, she realized….

"Oh my god Hunter…you ran over Stone Cold." She said covering her mouth with shock.


End file.
